He See's Right Through Me
by IHeartFanFiction91
Summary: Raiden get's captured and put in Arsenal Gear and is striped naked. He meets up with snake and has a time he never forgets


**Hey everybody. This is my stab at a Metal Gear Solid fiction. I hope you all like it. I do not own any of the Metal Gear Solid series characters or anything. This is a homosexual story with Lemon in it if you do not like do not read. Everyone else enjoy. **

* * *

><p>It was weird. I started to wake up and herd strange ramblings. Then I got turned up to see Solidus as he calls me. "Jack the Ripper" Then all of a sudden I get latched on to my face sucking my oxygen from some weird tentacle thing. I am just hanging off this weird metal table strapped by metal cuffs on the table. I noticed I'm naked. In a weird way I liked it, but I had to be drugged. No way under normal circumstances this would be true. Ocelot comes to me and says this situation is nostalgic.<p>

"Where am I?" I asked. Ocelot said that we were inside Arsenal Gear. Then I see Olga. She tells me not to move and she will talk to me via codec. She told me told me she was sent for support for me from the patriots because her child is being held captive. She tells me to find Snake and get my clothes and equipment. She tells me to "brace myself" and then punches me in the gut. God she packs a punch.

I got a call from Rose. She bothered me about my past, but what I never told anyone was I use that to keep her an arms length away. I wanted her to go away so I told her about gun powder in my food and the killings. She still stays with me though. Lately... ever since this mission has started I feel things. Things Snake helped me feel these feelings. I did not know what it was. I know I never really felt it before. Well... I did, but never this strong. And it is only with Snake. But I did not pay attention to them mostly. I put one last push on Rose telling her I couldn't start a family.

She still was there. No matter what I did she still wanted to be with me. She is always there it seems. I tried to get away from her with this mission. She got on the mission with me. I pretended to forget what tomorrow was. Still she kept on me. I don't know why I don't just tell her to fuck off. Maybe I'm to chicken. I feel the shackles that hold me to the cold table release me as I stand and cover myself. I get a contact form the Colonel. It was weird. He talked weird. Something about this being a role playing type of game and... It was just so bizarre. I went up the stairs and Colonel kept calling me with weird messages. Then I got a message again from Rose.

She told me she was a spy. I took it as an opportunity and got mad at her. She said something weird about being pregnant. The transmission cut out. Then from behind me I heard "Amazing how you run around like that…" I turned around and saw Snake. "Been waiting long?" He asked. I demanded to know where my gear was and he pointed behind him. I went to get all my stuff but I was stopped by Snake. He put his hand firmly on my bare chest. "What are you doing?" Snake stared at me with a smile on his face; it was almost an evil smile. It was a smile that said he had a plan.

He pushed me back to the cold steel door as he got close to my ear as he whispered. "Were finally alone. Never thought it happen till all this was over..." I was so confused especially with everything else that was going on. "Wh...What? Snake what are you doing?" Snake took my hands that covered my genitals and swung them above my head leaving them to hang out in the freezing air. "I'm going to give you what you wanted ever since this mission began as well as what I wanted. To fuck that pretty gay boy ass of yours...!" My eyes shot open like I was just waking up for a job and drinking coffee to wake myself up. "Wh...WHOA! DUDE! I'm straight!" Snake laughed hard at this

"Kid if you're straight then I 'm King Tut...! You have long flowing blond hair, you do cart wheels all the time and you pick up men by their legs rubbing their groins all over your body!" I shake my head in rebellion "First of all cart wheels are manly, chicks dig blond hair and I was searching for items! I am very straight. I have a girlfriend and not only that I am super manly! I Killed Fatman as well as saved Emma Emmerich and successfully sneaked in doing all these jobs risking my life!" I could tell I was going off on a tangent. I wanted to prove I was manly to all those stupid people who called me fag and shit. Just because I like my hair long and blond and use a lot of hair care products and keep in shape as well as think of men when I have sex with Rose don't make me gay it just makes me different.

"Look kid. I will give it to you. You're tough. But you're not fucking manly. I am manly. You're... not. But that's what I like. Don't fight it." Snake took his hand that was on my chest and slid it down my body slowly like the animal he was named after going down to my balls as he gently squeezes him. I held back gasping at the feeling. I had to admit it was amazing to feel his hands on my balls. "Oh and for someone who does not want me to do this you sure are not fighting a lot anymore!" I looked at him angered "YOU HAVE MY HANDS RESTRAINED!" He smiled "Not your legs though. Not been kicked once." He had a point, but I could not attack him... He was so sexy doing this... WAIT! WHAT AM I SAYING! YOU LIKE WOMEN RAIDEN WOMAN! BOOBS PUSSY LESBIANS THAT SHIT IS HOT... Why is it so hard for me to believe that?

Snake must have infiltrated my mind... Y..Yes that explains it. Why it feels so good... and my dick... why it's getting hard by his touch. Oh god now he is starting to strip! "Hehe... Also you notice I am no longer holding your arms in place yet you're not running or trying to attack? Yes very straight indeed" He says as Snake started to strip. I freaked out. "WELL...Well...Um..." I stood there defeated. My body had betrayed me. I stood there watching his hot muscle toned body was bared. We were both naked together. I looked at Snake's cock and HOLY FUCK ITS HUGE! Oh god! That thing isn't even hard yet!

God the girth is staggering and he is a good 6 inches right now! He slid his hands back on my chest as he kissed my neck, slowly he started to bite on it and god it felt awesome. He looked right in my face as he told me. "On your knees. Now..." I stood there quiet not obeying but this time he looked deep in my eyes and had a confident smile on as he said in a very demanding dominating voice. "On your knees..." I felt this urge to just do, whatever he said after that. Almost is if it was on auto pilot I got on my knees before him. Snake took his soft 6 inch cock and smacked it across my face. As he did, I let out small feminine gasp and grunts.

After a good 10 minutes of playing with me Snake doubled in size and showed off a massive 12 inch cock that was right in my face. "Suck and make sure it's good. Don't give me shit like you don't know how to or you haven't seen it done. Suck me and suck me like a dirty slutty girl you are inside…" As if that was magic words he was saying I suddenly find myself licking his big dick all over getting him nice and wet as I looked up and see Snake smiling in approval. I slowly take my lips on his lightly moist cock and I encompass the head and slowly take the cock in my mouth. It tasted fantastic. I wanted more. I sucked harder as if his dick was a lollipop and I take a good 3 inches in my mouth, but then Snake took my head pushing down as I now had the full 12 inches and I was buried into his hairy region and I choked a bit on him. He told me to breathe through my nose and I did. I slowly went out sucking harder and harder on his massive organ. I took my tongue and started to lick his cock as I sucked it as I heard manly moans from Snake as I did. He took my head off and smiled at me. "Bend over…" He said.

I did as asked getting on all fours as I felt a finger go in my ass as he messaged my inner walls. "Don't want you to hurt too bad. Especially since this is your first time." I bite my bottom lip knowing there would be a lot of noises that would spew out if I didn't, but I felt Snake take his hands and gently slid his finger in my mouth opening it. "Hey now. I wanna hear those girlish yells from you. Don't punish me or yourself…"

I tried to bite my lip down again but Snake kept his index finger in sliding his middle finger in as well as he slid his penis four inches in. I yelped out and gasped. It felt so weird having Snakes... well snake inside me. He took the remaining 8 inches and slammed them in good. I moaned out in pure pleasure like I never felt before. Snake took his free hand and petted my hair. "That's a good boy. Suck on my fingers. I know you wanna…" Funny thing was he was right. I sucked on his manly fingers as I felt Snake plow me in and out testing my inner walls limit. I came easily all over the floor but Snake was far from done. He smacked my ass and told me that I was about to get the real thing. No training wheels or any of that shit.

Snake with full forced shoved his cock in and out of me and what was a slowly softening cock got hard once more. I moaned out loud as it echoed in the small space and this seemed to spark passion in Snake as he started to damper into dirty talk. "Fuck...Yes...You love my big...fat..dick in your tight ass don't you, you little bitch?" I nodded and moaned out. "I...I DO...do...SO MUCH..."

I felt him hit my prostate and that was so amazing I could not talk anymore just moan."Fuck ya you moan like a slut. Good fucking god you're so tight." I came again as this time it covered my face. Snake took his cock out and turned me on my back as he jacked off on my face and splurged onto my face. I opened my mouth wanting to taste some. There was so much that it took at least 75% of my face as well as getting least a few good pints. Snake got on his knees sitting on my stomach smiling in my face. He threw a towel at me and told me to clean up


End file.
